Toute une histoire pour un dragon cornu
by nausicaa2008
Summary: Et si les personnages de Harry Potter devenaient des héros d'un fabliau du Moyen Age... Attention, lemon Yaoi! Vous êtes prévenus...


Les personnages sont inspirés de l'univers de J.K. Rowling. Sinon, je remercie aussi La Fontaine et les auteurs des fabliaux médiévaux pour m'avoir inspiré cette histoire...

PS: je conseille à ceux qui ne savent pas ce que veux dire le mot "foutre" de regarder dans le dictionnaire avant de lire cette fic...

**Celui qui fut foutu et défoutu pour un dragon cornu**

Je vous assure que ce que je vais vous conter est aussi vrai que l'eau de roche est limpide et laisse voir ses cailloux brillant comme des pierres précieuses. Je l'ai entendue d'un de mes amis les plus poches qui baladait sa drôle de figure dans la belle Angleterre, racontant contre quelques sous les voyages et les aventures qu'il avait faits.

Non loin de la Capitale se trouve un petit village charmant, d'à peine une trentaine de maisons, mais réputé pour être riche et fertile, si bien qu'à peine trois lunes suffisent pour la jachère. Ce petit village a pour seigneur, un duc, qui est, je vous le jure, une fort belle personne. Sa figure et son maintien est aussi noble que son titre, et il règne sur sa contrée avec une juste sévérité. Son seul défaut sous le ciel, serait peut-être son immense jalousie, mais il faut dire qu'il en avait quelques raisons. Il avait appris que par un stratagème habile, sa femme, sa tendre et belle épouse, avait fait entrer un amant dans le château, un jouvenceau portant à peine la barbe, dont les traits si doux avait été utilisés afin de le dissimuler sous l'habit d'une femme. Le jeune homme ainsi déguisé en servante pouvait aller et venir dans le château, et oserai-je dire, dans la Duchesse elle-même… La supercherie dura de longs mois, mais ne dit-on pas que la vérité finit toujours par se découvrir d'elle-même, car lorsque le jouvenceau se mit à parler comme un rustre un lendemain de beuverie, le Duc ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Le noble Duc prend ombrage de cet affront, et prend aussi une grave décision. Puisque la femme est perfide et que c'est sous les traits féminins que viennent les malheurs, il décide d'en préserver son château et surtout son jeune fils qu'il aime plus que tout. C'est un jeune garçon aussi pur que beau. Il tient de son père son élégance et sa prestance, cet air noble qui permet de lire sur vos traits la bonté de votre cœur et tient de sa mère, sa grande beauté, ses cheveux d'or qui lui tombent sur le nacre de la peau, et ses yeux d'un gris si clair qu'ils avaient séduit le Duc dès leur première rencontre. Puisqu'il n'a pas pu empêcher le déshonneur de sa femme, il empêchera le déshonneur de son fils, et comme un père qui veut protéger sa pucelle de fille, il enferme le jeune garçon dans une aile de son château et le soir même, le vide de toute femme, véritable ou non. Seule la vielle Marguerite qui doit avoir deux fois l'âge du monde a été autorisée à rester.

Ne vous inquiétez pas de la fortune du noble garçon, puisqu'à l'heure où cela est arrivé, il était très jeune et ne s'est redu compte de rien. Son père l'a pourvu d'un très bon maître, un vieux sorcier très réputé, qui porte toujours une robe bleu, une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune. Je ne connais hélas pas son nom, mais je peux vous assurer que son péché mignon n'est rien d'autre que les bonbons aux citrons…

Ainsi le temps passe, et le jeune garçon, répondant au doux nom de Draco, devient le plus beau des jeunes hommes. Il reçoit de son maître l'éducation la plus prude et la plus courtoise, faite de l'étude de toutes les sciences de la Terre et du Ciel, de la Magie et de l'Espace. Il se cultive aux nombreux livres de la bibliothèque et, même s'il n'y a pas de femme, s'initie à l'art de la chevalerie, de la galanterie et de la vertu, dans l'espoir un jour de rencontrer une fille sage et prude qu'il saura aimer. Ainsi, par sa grande beauté et son éducation, le jeune Draco devient sans nul doute, le meilleur des hommes de son temps. Son père est fier de lui et se félicite de l'avoir écarté du chemin des femmes vicieuses qui n'auraient fait que pervertir son âme. Mais, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, la tentation prend de nombreuses formes et le Duc l'apprendra bientôt à ses dépends. Mais je m'avance trop dans le temps et reviens à notre récit.

Un jour de printemps, alors que le soleil brille par la fenêtre, le vieux maître se rend compte qu'il manque un ingrédient primordial pour la bonne réalisation de sa potion. Il décide d'aller le chercher sur le champ, indiquant au jeune homme quelques leçons qu'il devait réviser en son absence, et s'en va si précipitamment qu'il laisse la porte ouverte.

Aaaaaaah, me dites-vous, vous me voyez venir, vous pensez que le jeune homme en profite pour partir du palais, laissant derrière lui devoirs et vertu, et part s'accoquiner avec quelques filles de joie. Mais, se serait mépriser, et le jeune homme, et la gent féminine que nous avons déjà si bien maltraitée. Et bien non, chers amis, notre jeune homme ne part pas de son château, il y reste bien sagement, peut-être prend-il seulement la liberté de désobéir à son maître et de s'installer à la chaleur du soleil, sur la balustrade de sa fenêtre, plutôt que de réviser ses leçons.

Et grand mal lui prit, car exactement au même moment, passe dans la rue, un jeune homme de fort belle allure, vêtu de sa tenue de chasse, sur un cheval d'un noir de jais. Il tient dans son poing serré la laisse d'un petit dragon cornu d'une grande beauté. Les écailles de l'animal scintillent au soleil, renvoyant des éclats de toutes les couleurs, et attirant l'attention du jeune Draco. Voyant ceci, il décide d'appeler le passant :

- Héla mon ami, par Merlin le tout puissant, que tiens-tu donc dans ton poing ?

Le passant lève sa figure vers cette voix si douce qui l'appelle ainsi, et le jeune Draco est frappé par la finesse de ses traits. Sa peau est dorée comme un or mât, ses yeux sont aussi verts que la grande Brocéliande et ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit. Il est d'une musculature sans égal, et sa tenue de chasse négligée lui donne un air sauvage. Quand il pose les yeux sur le jeune Draco, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de façon énigmatique, ce qui trouble fortement le jeune homme assis à sa fenêtre. « Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est un seigneur » pense-t-il en son fort intérieur « mais surement pas de nos contrées ». Enfin, l'étranger répond d'une voix grave et mélodieuse :

- C'est un petit dragon cornu que j'ai attrapé plus loin dans la vallée.

Draco, surpris, regarde l'animal avec admiration. Il n'est jamais sorti de son château, et n'en a jamais vu de similaire dans les livres. Tout d'un coup, une forte envie de possession le prend.

- Comme j'aimerai posséder un dragon cornu ! s'écrit-il. Serais-tu prêt à me donner celui que tu as attrapé ?

Le sourire du bel étranger grandit alors et il lui répond simplement :

- Que me donnes-tu en échange ?

- Je ne possède rien ici qui puisse valoir cet animal, se désole le jeune seigneur.

- Contre un foutre, je suis prêt à te le donner.

- Je ne vois pas de quel objet tu parles, mais monte par la porte dérobée et viens le chercher chez moi si tu le trouves, propose Draco sans se méfier.

Vous riez, mais il faut que vous vous souveniez que notre jeune seigneur n'a reçu de leçon de la vie que celle de la galanterie et de la vertu. Et un foutre n'en fait pas partie…

Ainsi, le bel étranger monte dans la chambre du jeune seigneur et cherche activement dans chaque recoin de la pièce ce fameux « foutre ». Le jeune Draco, s'assoit sur son lit et le regarde avidement, heureux d'apprendre quelque chose du monde de dehors. C'est alors que l'étranger se retourne, embarrassé :

- J'ai cherché de partout, et je n'ai point trouvé de foutre. A moins que…

- A moins que ? demande Draco plein d'espoir. Oh, je t'en prie, dis le moi, je souhaite tellement avoir ce dragon.

- A moins que tu me laisses chercher sous ta chemise, répond l'étranger catégorique.

- Sous ma chemise ? Penses-tu trouver ce foutre sur moi ?

- Peut-être. Voyons voir…

L'étranger s'approche du jeune seigneur et s'empare du bas du vêtement. Il lui déboutonne lentement la chemise. Le contact de ses doigts gelés sur la peau de Draco lui donne des frissons qu'il ne peut réfréner. L'étranger lui enlève sa chemise et fait une moue circonspecte.

- Le foutre dois se cacher quelque part, allonge toi que je t'inspecte.

Le jeune seigneur s'exécute, l'étranger monte sur le lit et s'assoit sur son torse comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheval. Tout d'abord, il inspecte le corps du jeune seigneur en le parcourant de ses mains. Elles sont rugueuses et froides à cause de la chasse et de l'exercice, mais son propriétaire sait s'en servir, et habilement il parcourt le torse d'un blanc d'ivoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux et vénéré. Draco ne sait comment réagir mais les sensations que lui procure l'étranger sont loin d'être désagréables. Quelques frissons lui parcours la peau et une réaction étrange se passe dans son bas-ventre qui lui est totalement inconnue. Il veut alors se redresser, mais avec une force et une fougue étonnante, l'étranger le plaque brusquement sur son matelas. Puis il rapproche son visage si près de celui du jeune seigneur, que ses boucles noires lui effleurent le front.

- Allons, le réprimande-t-il gentiment, je n'ai rien trouvé. Il faut que j'y regarde de plus près.

Et aussitôt, ses lèvres charnues se posent sur celles du jeune seigneur qui ne sait que faire. Mais l'étranger ne reste pas longtemps et descend sur le noble cou, le couvrant de mille baisers voluptueux. Pendant ce temps, les mains ne perdent pas le leur, et s'aventurent toujours sur le corps seigneurial, parfois dans les épis d'or de ses cheveux. Mais le foutre n'est toujours pas trouvé, et l'étranger descend de plus belle. Il arrive bientôt vers les tétons du jeune seigneur et s'applique à les titiller comme s'il voulait en extraire quelque jus. Draco gémit sous ces petits coups de langue, mais une pression des mains de son compagnon lui fait comprendre qu'il doit garder le silence. Il se mord donc les lèvres pour ne laisser passer aucun son, au point qu'il se les perce, rependant dans sa bouche le goût du sang. Puis l'étranger descend encore vers l'abdomen du jeune seigneur, qui comme par réflexe, s'arrête de respirer alors que ses poumons l'en prient ardemment. « Comme c'est fatiguant de chercher un foutre ! »

Puis l'étranger arrive à la limite de la culotte de son compagnon. Il se relève fort mécontent et dit au jeune seigneur :

- Ce foutre se trouve obligatoirement dans ce pantalon, il me faut l'enlever !

- Mais je vais être complètement nu ! s'écrit Draco.

- Veux-tu le dragon cornu ?

Le jeune seigneur acquiesce et laisse l'étranger à son déshabillage. Celui-ci est habile, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour que le faucon plonge sur sa proie, la culotte se retrouve sur les chevilles du jeune homme.

- Ah ! s'écrit l'étranger. Je crois que nous avons trouvé quelque chose !

Aussitôt, il saisit le sexe du jeune seigneur qui gémit autant de plaisir que de surprise. L'étranger sourit et commence à le caresser, doucement d'abord, de petites caresses légères et rapides, puis de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Le jeune seigneur ne sait plus que penser. Que fait cet étranger qui lui procure tant de bien ? L'étranger accélère alors que les gémissements et la respiration du jeune seigneur s'intensifient. Le goût du sang rajoute à son excitation. Il sent son sexe gonfler, durcir. L'étranger aussi le remarque, et tout à coup, ce n'est plus ses mains qui caressent, mais sa langue. Puis enfin il la prend entièrement dans sa bouche et la savoure comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise. Draco retient un cri d'extase à grand peine, alors que son compagnon va et vient sur son sexe. Il doit se libérer, il sent qu'il doit le faire, qu'il va le faire… Mais l'étranger le sens aussi et se retire avant qu'un étrange liquide blanc ne sorte du sexe et n'emmène le jeune seigneur au septième ciel…

Quand le maître revient de ses commissions, il trouve son disciple bien étrange, un sourire extatique aux lèvres et un dragon cornu sur le bras. Aussitôt, sa prescience de sorcier lui souffle ce qui s'est passé et il se lamente à grands cris. Le jeune seigneur a perdu sa pureté et son innocence, et c'est lui le pauvre mage qui va en être puni. Il dispute le jeune homme si durement que le pauvre en perd toute sa joie. Puis, s'avisant du dragon cornu, il se ressaisit et dit à son élève :

- Ne t'attache pas à l'animal qui a causé ta perte, nous allons le tuer et extraire son sang qui est très précieux.

Et le vieux maître s'en va en se disant qu'un bien pour un mal vaut mieux que rien du tout.

Vous vous dîtes que c'est ainsi que se termine notre histoire ? Quenini, voici la suite.

Le jeune seigneur est bien fâché de la colère de son maître, et il est triste de devoir tuer son beau dragon. Il va vers la fenêtre dans l'espoir de le libérer lorsqu'il aperçoit le même étranger qui passe dans la rue. Il l'appelle à nouveau :

- Héla mon ami, il faut absolument que je récupère mon foutre ! Mon maître m'a grondé pour te l'avoir donné en échange du dragon et maintenant il veut tuer le dragon. Refaisons l'échange.

Ni une ni deux, voilà le bel étranger qui se retrouve dans la chambre du jeune seigneur qui est de nouveau allongé sur le lit, les braies aux chevilles. Mais cette fois, il lui demande se retourner.

- Pourquoi ? demande Draco.

- Car ce qui est sorti doit retourner à l'intérieur, répond très sérieusement l'étranger.

Devant tant de philosophie, le jeune seigneur se retourne. Il sent l'étranger monter sur le lit, caresser son corps comme il l'a fait auparavant, provoquant chez lui les mêmes réactions. Mais soudain, Il s'empare violemment de son fessier et d'un coup sec s'introduit dans son intimité. Draco veut crier, mais l'étranger l'en empêche en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Puis, il commence à bouger à l'intérieur du jeune seigneur. D'abord de lents mouvements de va et vient qui arrachent des gémissements de plaisir à Draco. Puis de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profond, comme si l'étranger cherchait à atteindre quelque chose enfoui très loin dans son noble corps. Le jeune seigneur sent une grande chaleur lui envahir les reins, mais ce qui l'étonne encore plus, c'est de sentir son sexe se gonfler et durcir à nouveau. Soudain, c'est comme une explosion, et dans un bel ensemble, et deux jeunes hommes s'oublient, l'un dans son partenaire, et l'autre sur les draps.

Quand le vieux maître revient, il ne peut que constater le sourire fier de son disciple et l'absence du dragon. Mais alors qu'il va demander des explications, sa prescience lui souffle tout et il s'évanouit.

_La moralité de cette histoire,_

_Est que croire que la femme perdra l'homme est illusoire,_

_Sa naïveté lui donne déjà bien des déboires !_

_Et croyez-moi,_

_L'homme parfait n'existe pas,_

_Car sinon, il se ferait foutre pour n'importe quoi…_


End file.
